


Worth A Goodbye

by Roses_Sunset



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Annoyance, F/M, but love deep down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Relationships: Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Reader, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Reader, Matilda "Matty" Webber/Reader, Riley Davis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Worth A Goodbye

After Riley hugged him, his eyes fell on yours, when he stepped towards you, you grabbed your duffel walking to the jet. Mac glanced at the team, wondering what just happened, but they all looked away knowing that it was between him and you.

You sat in the jet, looking outside, seeing the team slowly filter in. Riley was about to sit in front of you when Mac moved past her taking the seat.

“Now you’re stuck with me for the rest of the flight,” He gave you his smirk. “come on y/n what’s going on,” he smiled, hoping that you’d smile back and everything would go back to normal. 

“Let’s just get Jack back, so you could go back home to Nasha,” You snapped, earning a silent response. Bozer started joking around distracting everyone allowing you to escape to the bathroom without being noticed. You washed your face, taking in deep breaths to fight off the tears that were trying to escape. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you noticed your cheeks were flushed, and you had bags under your eyes. You haven’t had a good night in weeks. 

When you opened the door you saw Mac standing there, blocking your exit. “look you’re mad, but dont let your anger with me affect this mission,” You started laughing.

“Wow,” you looked down, pressing your fingers in the bridge of your nose. “I promise Mac that I won’t be the one to compromise this mission,” You pushed past him, going back to your chair. 

——

“oh man I miss this, all of us walking into the war room, like the old times,” Jack started throwing out memories, hoping he’d convince Mac to stay. 

You waited till Matty debriefed you so that you could go home. “You guys deserve it, go home,” She said goodbye as everyone headed out. Riley stopped you before you left.

“I know you dont want to be near him, but one more night for Jack’s sake?” Other than you, Jack was the most hurt by Mac’s sudden disappearance. You squeezed her hand, nodding your head. One more night. 

——

While everyone was inside, you chose to be outside sitting next to the fire trying to keep yourself warm. The silence brought you back to that day. 

You held on to the beers as you opened Mac’s door, it had been a week since Mac quit the phoenix. While you still had a shit storm in your life, you felt like you should be there for him. You went inside, seeing the rest of the team standing in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, did we all come in to cheer up Mac?“ You put the beers down, leaning on the table.

"He left remember?” Bozer told you, opening the beer case before grabbing one.

“What do you mean?” You asked them. The team gazed at you as if you had two heads.

“y/n he left to Nigeria,” Matty added. It was then you took notice of everybody’s face. Jack’s eyes were swollen, Matty’s face was pink and Riley’s eyes were still tearing up.

“you guys are pranking me, he wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye,” You tried reasoning. Mac was heartbroken, but he wouldn’t leave without even talking to you. 

You went into his room, opening drawers and seeing them half empty. You couldn’t believe it, you knew Mac was upset with his dad, but he wouldn’t leave the team, he wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.

The team followed you into his room, seeing the mess you left behind. “did Mac not tell you?” Riley asked you. 

Your voice felt caught. As the ground began to shift, you collapsed on the ground, instinctively wrapping your arms across your legs.

“guys,” You rasped, as Riley enveloped you in a hug.

——

Mac must have noticed your shivering body, he draped a blanket across you. You wanted to remove the blanket but the urge to feel warm overcame the feeling of anger.

“Mac, please,” you pleaded. “Why continue this, you’re leaving tomorrow back to Nasha and you’re gonna forget about this team,” you stood up, wanting to get away from him, feeling your heart rip itself into pieces. The door stayed locked, as you witnessed Riley and the team staring at the two of you.

“I still care about this team,” he started. You realized that now was the time to let out all your emotions. 

“Yeah, you cared about us so well,” you fired back. “Not once did you think about the team before you left,” The night coolness suddenly went away as your anger kept you warm. 

“My dad-” and you understood that what his dad did was unforgivable, but when you two first met five years ago, you two made a pact that you would be there for each other and help each other with both of your dad’s disappearances.

“my dad, remember him the one that I’ve spent every waking hour looking for,” you swallowed the lump stuck in your throat. “I found him, happy with a wife and two kids,” you remember wanting to talk to him but him shoving you away, which only ignited more tears.

“I didn’t know,” his face fell, not being able to look you in the eye. 

“I needed someone who could understand, but you were gone,” by now the tears were spilling and every sentence had a slight croak.

“y/n,”

“you left and maybe you didn’t need the team but did you ever think maybe the team needed you?” you needed him but now he’d never know.

“Im sorry I left but we’re not talking about the team,” he mustered. The blanket had now fallen off, and you went back to shivering, but it wasn’t from the cold.

“ok fine, I needed you, and you left and fell in love,” you admitted to him and to yourself. You felt like throwing up from having so many emotions overlapping each other. “Did I mean so little that I wasn’t even worth a goodbye,” you asked him.

“I knew that if I saw you one more time I wouldn’t have left,” Mac held on to your cheeks, leaning closer to you. 

“Then why did you,” He licked his lips, scanning your eyes for any regret. 

Mac slowly leaned forward as your lips brushed up against each other. “I dont know anymore,” you pushed him off, taking a step back. 

“Mac, Nasha,” Mac realized what he was doing, walking towards the door. He grabbed his keys, unlocking the door to his room, leaving it open behind him.


End file.
